The Stars of Moonfall
by twoauthers.onegreatstory
Summary: What happens when two very different girls meet in the ninja village of Moonfall? One wants to kill Orochamaru and the other will do anything to save their treaty with the sound. Will this cause these best friends fight? First story, R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Hey guys! I want to get this going so this will be short :) . Three of us are role playing this story. I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Naruto people. But they're quite a view characters that i do own.

Madison:** Writes like this.**

Emilyn: _Writes like this._

Carly: Writes like this.

** I was walking to the pet shop of my small village. I lived in the Land of Moonfall. It was a small village, and very close to the sound. I learned that you can't trust anyone. They're so many spies and lots of travalers coming to destroy Snake-man, more commonly known as Orochimaru. I was looking in the window, when I saw a cloaked figure sitting in a tree. She stood and stared. At least I think she was staring, I couldn't tell. I finally came up and asked, "Is something wrong?" **

_I was sitting in a tree looking at the clouds when I heard someone coming in my direction. I got down and went to see who it was. She asked me if something was wrong. "No," I replied. It was no one I knew, so I just stood there looking at her. Did I mention I'm not good with people. I live on my own deep in the forest. I was going to start ninja school tomorrow, so I guessed I would be in her class. I don't know why I haven't started sooner, I just didn't. But I was still really good with kuni and and my two swords given to me by my parents. I was really good with my Kakkei genkai so I could learn my teammates jutsu easily.I took off to the academy._

I walked through the Land of Moonfall. I looked around. I wonder how many of these people want to kill me just because I look like Orochimaru. So many things were going on in this village. I walked past a couple restaurants, a pet shop, a few girls talking, and finally I reached my destination.

I looked up at the big building. It was the academy. It looked nothing like the academy in the leaf village. The leaf village had a huge academy with two floors and dozens of rooms. The academy here was only one floor, and probably only had four rooms. I shook my head, and turned toward the door. I walked though the small hall, toward the office.

I walked into the office, and asked for a class list of everyone that was enrolled in the academy for the year. I was handed a list, and I started out toward the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was looking at the ninja cats when I remembered something. School started today! **_**Darn,**_** I thought. **_**Why can't I be out of the academy? I'm the strongest in my grade! Oh well, this is the last year.**_** I took a last look at the brown cat with a single white paw. I sighed. I wanted that cat soo much. But i didn't have the money. A few months ago a fire started in our clans houses. We were a small clan, and the fire wiped out most of us. We didn't have anyone who could use water. So we had to watch it burn and destroy our life. My brother and I are the only ones who survived. All our stuff was gone, so all our mission money goes to food and the house. I went home to my house to change into school clothes. Then slowly walked into the school house and took my seat.**

I arrived at the academy and found the Sensi.

"Class we have a new student," she announced. "This is Enotu." I looked around at the class and saw the girl from this morning. "Do you have any questions for her?"

A guy with white hair and green eyes raised his hand first, "What clan do you come from?"

"I would rather not say." I replied with no emotion in my voice. No one else raise their hand after that. I took a seat in the corner of the room.

** I kept glancing at Enotu. She was that girl I saw by the pet shop. **_**Hmph**_**, I though. **_**So she can skip all the years but one, and yet I have to do them all. Soo NOT far! I'll have to talk to Sensi about this! **_

** "Yumi, can you show us how to make a clone?" Sensi asked. I instantly sighed. Why didn't Sensi always ask the stupid questions to me? It's so unfair! **

** "Yes Sensi." I crossed my fingers and did the Shadow clone jutsu. I filled the whole room. Just to show sensi this is way lame and I can do way better. **

** "Now Yumi, you don't have to show off. Make them disappear. Now lets see if others can use clones." I almost died. I took away my shadow clones and sighed again. **_**We're seniors! Why are we going over clones.**_** Something broke my thoughts. It was a room full of Enotu's. **

** "Nice job Enotu. I'm surprised you can use Shadow clones at such a young age! Very good. You can extract them." I almost screamed. Why did she get praised for doing the same jutsu as me! hmph, looks like Sensi has a favorite!**

After the everyone successfully did clones, it was time for kuni training. We headed outside to the training grounds.

"Enotu are you familiar with kuni and shrunken?" Sensi asked me.

"Yes, I am. What do you think I've just been sitting around!" I replied. I hated it when people thought I was weak.

The Sensi looked at me and raised and eyebrow, "Very well. I will be watching." She turned and walked around the group.

When she came back she saw that all of my kuni and shrunken had hit there marks. "Very good." She said, "I see you have swords would you like to practice with me?"

"I have nothing better to do."

She chuckled and pulled out a sword from her belt. I pulled my two from my back. "Okay, now come at me with all you've got." I ran toward her with my swords and caught hers between mine and flipped it out of her hands. I held my swords to her neck.

"Too easy." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, it seems I under estimated you." She said holding her hands up

"And it seems I over estimated you." I held my swords down

"Sora fights with swords if you want to fight him." She pointed to the kid with white hair and green eyes.

"Well it seems I'm not going to get any real training with you so I guess I will." I turned and walked toward Sora.

"Sensi wasn't good so I wondered if you wanted to train with me."

He looked kinda surprised at my offer but he drew his sword anyway. "Okay, you may have the first move."

I came at him and was going to flip his sword out of his hand, but he saw that coming and quickly dodged. He slashed his sword down but I blocked. This kept going on for awhile and soon a crowd had gathered.

Finally the Sensi came, "Okay that concludes weapon training." But we didn't hear her we were caught up in the fight. "ENOTU, SORA!" She yelled,"STOP!" Finally we stopped, it was a tie.

"Good fight." Sora said panting

"You too." I was also breathing hard. I looked up and saw that a crowd had gathered. I saw Yumi staring at me with pure hatred in her eyes. _What did I do to piss her off? _I wondered.

"You may all go home." The Sensi said. I turned and went home without another word.

**I walked out totally mad. Way to start school, right? I marched right home, Enotu making me madder with every step I took. Then it hit me like a brick wall. I didn't yell at Kasumi Sensi for being unfair. "Why do I always forget the most important thing!" I yelled at myself. "I'll just do it tomorrow. I unlocked the door and saw Hisoka sitting by the table. He's normally on missions when I get home. He looked toward the door and smiled.**

"**Hey Hima." he said casually. **

"**Hey, dofus. Don't call me that! Why are you home?"**

"**Well lets just say I'm the best ninja ever and i got a break." I gave him a I-totally don't-believe-you-look. So he sighed and added. "I can't fool you anymore can I? On my last mission I got a slight injury. Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a week."**

"**A WEEK!" I yelled. "That's too long! Your such a failure! I can't believe you, getting injured again. Well anyway. I have to go back the tell Sensi something."**

"**Kay. Eat something first!"**

"**Fine." I grabbed a bagel and rushed out to talk to Sensi. I found her and trough Kuni at her face. She grabbed them all.**

"**What was that for?" She asked confused. I evil glared at her hoping I wouldn't have to explain. It didn't work**

"**It's because I did shadow clones and you said I was a show off. And that **_**that**_** girl did the same thing as me and does she get scolded? NO! She get praised! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING FAIR, HUH?" She stared for a couple seconds. Then smiled.**

"**I was trying to make her feel welcomed. Don't get so mad!"**

"**How could I NOT get mad? Your favoring her! Also, she didn't seem like she wanted to be treated special. Anyway I'm done here!" I turned around flipping my long hair in her face.**

"**Yumi, come back!" I didn't even hear Sensi. She was bugging the crap out of me. And whenever I'm this mad, I go look at my lovely cat to be. **

I got to my home in the forest to see Amaya curled up in her bed. She looked up at me and ran up to me and I picked her up

"Hey Amaya, sorry I didn't take you but I didn't know if I could. Don't worry I'll take you tomorrow." And with that I went to go train some more along with Amaya.

**I was soo mad even seeing my almost-cat didn't cheer me up. So I decided to take a walk to the bakery. My best friend was training to be the city baker instead of a ninja. But she was the bakers daughter. When I walked in smells of fresh bread filled my nose. Tora was behind the counter. Chewing her gum loudly looking bored. I laughed and then walked up to the counter. **

"**Tora, you looked soo entertained." She rolled her eyes and said.**

"**Why do we have to wait by the counter? I mean we could just get a louder bell. Out house is attached. Anyway, how was school?"**

"**Awful. There was this new girl and she was soo annoying. And i didn't even talk to her!"**

"**Wow. Making more enemies as normal. Oh well, you still have me. But if you didn't talk to her, how do you know she's annoying?"**

"**I just do. Plus she already Sensi's favorite. She says she's making her welcome but i highly doubt it."**

"**Oh, **_**that**_** kind of person. Well good luck tomorrow! I have to make a delivery to the middle of the woods. I mean who lives there?"**

"**Oh Tora, you would get the worst one. I'll come with you."**

"**Yea you will! Let's go." We started out together.**

I stopped training to go make something to eat then I remembered that I put a loaf of bread on the fire before I started training.

"Dang! I totally forgot." I looked down at the piece of charcoal that was suppose to be bread. "Amaya can you take a note to the bakery to deliver a loaf a bread."

"Ruff" I wrote the note and gave it to her and she took off.

Later I heard a noise and guessed it was the delivery person.

" Over here." I yelled to them. When they got to the clearing I was surprised to see Yumi along with a girl I've never seen before, then again I haven't really seen anyone.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" I said with no malice in my voice.

"Enotu, you live out here?" She said with shock. "Tora this is Enotu."

"Nice to meet you Tora," I nodded toward to her. "And yes I live out here. What are you doing out here." I said remembering the look of pure hatred at the academy, I figured she didn't look for me on purpose.

"I came here with my friend to deliver your loaf of bread." She said trying to keep herself under control. "Why do you live out here."

"That's not important, but I want to know if I did something to make you mad." She looked shocked at this.

"**Yes you did actually. But it doesn't matter. From the looks of it we'll only be seeing each other at school." Tora glanced at me. She gave me a don't-give-Enotu-a-lot-of-crap-it's-not-her-fault-for-Sensi's-actions look.**

"Do you think I'll let you say that I did something wrong and not see what it was. I'll tell you what, how about we fight. If I win you tell me what I did, if you win you don't have to and I'll treat you to dinner."

"**I don't think it should end up with fighting." I said. I didn't like hurting people I didn't have to. I glanced at the bow hanging on my back. But if you insist, bring it. **

"**No! Yumi, Enotu. Don't fight! Yumi stop being a loser and tell her what's wrong."**

"**Oh, so now my best friend is siding with the you." I said glaring at Enotu. "So I guess we'll have to fight." I flashed a smile then it was all business. **

I pulled out my two swords and got ready to fight. She pulled out an arrow that appeared to have fire on the end and shot it at me, I quickly dodged but she new my next move and shot another. I used my sword to deflect it.

"Not bad." I said with a smirk. "But it's gonna take a lot more to beat me." I charged at her with one of my swords raised. She jumped back and shot and electric arrow at me and I dodged. I got to her and slashed to her, knowing it was a Shadow clone.

**I wasn't expecting an easy fight. She was fighting Sora very well. And she also has the advantage. She's close ranged, and I'm far. A poof of smoke woke my thinking. I saw her looking around mad. I pulled an arrow from my quiver. I took it and added lighting to it. I aimed at Enotu, knowing she'll doge. It would also blow my cover. So I made a shadow clone fire and deported to a different location. **

An arrow shot out of nowhere but I easily dodged._ There you are,_ I thought to myself. I disappeared into the trees and came up behind her. I made quick work of the Shadow clone. I heard a twig snap behind me but when I turned no one was there.

I heard a twig snap beneath my foot, and I quickly moved off to the right. Wait, who is that? Who is she fighting? I have never seen her, all my trips to the Moonfall Village. I thought to myself. I decided to make things interesting. I saw her house, and then a training ground. I decided to walk through the training ground to see how the girl would react.

**I was looking at the training field waiting for Enotu to get back into view. I saw her! I fired an arrow with the biggest flames I made. I looked at Tora. She was almost hyper ventilating. I sighed. Just what I expect from a non-ninja. Back to the fight, I kept telling myself. Suddenly I found out that there were two people coming at me. One with a sword, Enotu, and another with a kuni. I haven't seen this person before. **

I sent a shadow clone to find where she really was and she made pretty quick work of if. I saw another figure in the clearing. He looked familiar. _Orochimaru!_ I realized with a jolt. I charged into the clearing, not thinking of my strategy. I raised my swords but he blocked and he pushed me to the ground. I jumped up and started to think of a strategy. _Yumi, _I thought_, she could help._

"Yumi, this thing is the real enemy. Fire at him!" I yelled in her direction.

**I glanced at the person now standing in the middle again. I thought about what Enotu had just said. But it didn't make sense. Why would she be the enemy? I've seen her before and she was always kind. There was one thing I did get though. I could probably hit Enotu if I aimed that way instead. I drew an arrow and pointed toward the mystery girl. Enchanted it with fire then quickly changed aim and shoot and Enuto.**

I turned and saw an arrow coming at me instead of Orochimaru. I tried to dodge but I was too late and it grazed my shoulder.

"Ahhg," I griped my shoulder. "Yumi I'm not the enemy. Aim at him." I riped my cloak and tied it around my wound and charged at Orochimaru. He threw five kuni at me but I deflected them and kept coming. I hit him but it was just a Shadow clone.

"Yumi I need your help," I was desperate. I had to kill Orochimaru.

I walked back out into the center of the training area, and toward the one who was attacking me. "If you thought that lame attack was going to work, you need some serious help. Plus, with that aim, you won't hit anyone." After speaking, I disappeared from the training ground.

Walking through the village, I went back to the academy, and asked about the girl who lived in the woods. I heard her name, and walked back to the land of rice - or more specifically the sound village - avoiding the girl's house, and the battle.

**I jumped down from the branch I was standing on. I landed by Enotu. "What was with fighting her? She comes here often. She's from the sound. What do you have against her?"**

"What do you mean 'she'? That's Orochimaru." I was seething with anger. "Why didn't you attack him? He's evil." I was mad at a lot of things. Mostly myself for not being strong enough and letting my anger take control of me like that.

"**No that wasn't Orochimaru! It was a girl, didn't you notice? I mean she did have female parts. Plus her voice was too high to be Orochimaru. I've heard him before. And that's not what he sounds like."**

"I still wasn't strong enough. How will I ever beat him." I muttered to myself. "You said she was from the sound right?"

"**Yea. The sound is just on the other side of this forest. We have a treaty but many avengers come through. Not to many come back. And why would you want to defeat Orochimaru?" I could easily hear her. My ears are more sensitive then many, many others. It's a blessing and a curse, but mostly a curse. **

"My parents went to them to gain more power. They said it was so they could put our clan back on the list and they tried to take me but I ran away. Orochimaru is a fool and I will kill him one day along with my parents."

"**Wow. That sucks. But why would you kill your parents. Just knock some sense into them and then take them back. Parents are a good thing." I glanced at my feet. I wish I still had parents. "Well I wish you luck, just if you get my village in trouble with the sound because if you do your going down. So who won our little fight?"**

"I don't know. If you don't want to tell, you don't have to, but it's late. Would you like to eat before you go?" I glanced at Tora, "And I still need my bread."

"**Thanks. I'd love dinner. Hey Tora, come here please." She looked at me and ran over. "Would you like to eat dinner here? Also where's the bread? We need to give it to Enotu." She handed the loaf over and said,**

"**I'd love dinner if you'd provide it." **

I led them back to my house, which was more of a hut. I started to make some dumplings and rice balls for dinner.

A few minuets later they were done and I got some plates out.

"Dinner is served." I said putting the plates down.

"**Wow. You really out did yourself!" I took my riceball and started stuffing it down my throat.**

"**Yumi," said Tora. "You could really be more polite." I shrugged my shoulder and kept stuffing. Tora sighed and said, "Thanks so much."**

"It's no problem. I enjoy cooking." I look over at Yumi stuffing herself and chuckled. "Yumi are you going to tell me what I did you offend you? You don't have to but I would like to know so I won't do it again."

**I swallowed and said. "It's that you did the same thing as me and you got praised and I got scolded. It's not your fault. I just took my anger out on the wrong person. This is really good!" I grabbed the dumplings and started stuffing myself again.**

"It's okay. To be honest I don't like the Sensi. And I learned the Shadow clones from you, it's a good thing you did it so well."

"**Well shucks, your making me blush. She can be a little, well, uncool. Also are you saying you didn't know any clone jutsu? How have you made it this far?"**

"I trained by myself for the kuni and swords but I don't know any jutsu you are right. I have a Kekkei Genkai so that I can learn any jutsu at a glance."

"**Does that mean you know how to enchant arrows? *sigh* Your gonna be a problem."**

"I know how, but I'm not a big fan of the bow. Please don't tell anyone about my Kekkei Genkai."

**"Alright. Well I'll have to be heading home. Are you coming with Tora?" She nodded her head and we stood up. "Well we'll be going now. See yea!" She said good bye as well and we started to head home.**

"Hey!" I turned to see someone walking up behind me.

"Um, hello?" I asked. In front of me was a girl so uppity I thought I would puke.

"So, I saw you today, at the training ground. I was the girl not trying to kill you." The girl said.

Oh yeah, I remembered her. "So what is your name?"

"My name is Yumi, and yours?" she asked.

I replied,"My name is Tsukiko. I am from the sound village, if you are going to ask." I continued to walk, trying to lose her. I couldn't let her get to me, she was my enemy, everyone outside the sound village was my enemy.

"Um wait!," she said. I rolled my eyes, but let her continue. "So I was wondering what level you where, you were incredible back there." Finally, someone who could see that I am a strong ninja.

"I am a Jonin. I have taken the official test in the leaf village." And with that, I poofed off to my village.

**I was talking to the girl Enotu was trying to kill. She didn't say much. I suddenly felt really tired. I was only past the bakery a little. I wasn't gonna make it home. Then I fainted in the middle of the street.**


End file.
